User talk:Ahalosniper/Archive Beta
Hey Where's Quinn headed?If to help out Standish, I'll send Turok with you and Matt and Tron will clear the skies. OK? -Therider Rides Alone 01:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? Lt. Colonel? Springing other military personal? I don't want to sound rude, but this time, in English could help. -Therider Rides Alone 01:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I May also have Hephestus (Specops gave me full control) attack the holdout up there, to get to the duel with Turok. I'll also take the next post, and after that, I'll let you take control of Turok while he's with Quinn. Maybe have some bonding time or something. -Therider Rides Alone 00:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Losing Hope I gotta edit your post. Ryder isn't with the farm retreval group and Matt is seperate ahead, which is going to play a part in the Turok-Hephestus duel (Grav hammer verus Energy sword). To tell the truth I forgot to tell Chris that, too. Crud.-Therider Rides Alone 18:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ASniper. Just wondering, was your Bravo 029 the same Bravo 029 used on Harvest? If so, is it the one being utilized in the Loss of Hope? If so, can i edit the page a little and add some content? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) How did 029 get from the Autumn to Hope? You are aware that the Autumn was preoccupied with the Battle of Installation 04 at the time. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I only crossed it out because I figured out what I needed to know after I had made the post. As for the Bullfrogs, I will help as soon as I get the chance. Cheers, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's how I think it should go down: The reinforcements will be reduced. All but Turok will be forced into a Firefight, but not against the reinforcements, but the AC'd SpecOps. This can be done by a simple command. Turok will then duel Silum. DO NOT KILL SILUM, but you may slightly wound him. Do not worry, if you leave the battle open, I will kill off Silum then and there, but if you flee or, on the off chance, choose to die Silum will survive...for now. Just initiate the combat and finish it within the same submittion if wanted. Reductions to the Reinforcements will be underway ASAP for...later purposes. Thank you for asking! -M.S. 19:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You know, there's a small milita force of about 9 or 10 men, led by Sergent Juilet Varusisguard held up in a small farm not so far away from our postion. What you will do with them is your idea, not mine.. -Therider Rides Alone 10:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Is Torkamentov with the guys about to get bushwhacked in the tunnel? Azecreth 21:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't feel bad asbout fighting over me. I'm going back into space when this uis over anywauy. Just wondering in reference to the swection I'll be writing, but if I fire off the rocket launcher in the tunnel, will we all get killed by backblast. And if not, then what do you think will happen if I accidently hit one of the carefully concealed explosives? Also, apparently Pikapi had the Covenant set off an EMP Bomb, will the detonator be deactivated by that, or are we out of range? well, scrap that then. I wouldn't want to accidentally kill or bury us all. If you have an idea using that, then it's cool. I have a mind block for now. Azecreth 17:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Not that I object to you bringing Quinn back from death, (since he is your character, after all) I do object to the part about the EMP bomb. Since we're in a tunnel, and the bomb was detonated miles above Port Neandra, I'm wondering just how we got it. Azecreth 16:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Im Back, WTF Alright then, I'm back. Break out the victory mead. Anyways, I've kinda been snowed in with Homework lately, not to mention having a Drill Instructer Father, a near invalid Mom(back problems), and even one of those exes that you get into screaming matches with, but you keep going back to each other. *Sighs*. How've you been, AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!? I'M ASSUMING THAT AFTER A YEAR YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST REMEMBERED TO MAKE A GODDAMN POST ON AVS!!!! But anyways, good work on the Ion Team Articles, but you do realize that some shit is going to have to get changed around. Dyne as a 2.1, nice twist. And You like Dead Space? Yay, even if Weller dies in severed. Suitably Graphic though. Um, the EMP bomb was like a nuke in terms of range. It was nowhere near the farm. I must make some changes if possible...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Good to be back Glad I was missed, bro, hows it been? So are we dropping AVS? I really don't want to just drop it, dropping a collab is WORSE than dropping an RP. Anyways, If we do continue the project, we should probably redo the reunion between the members of team machete, minus Dyne. Anyways, maybe we should have Kodiak awake for the duration, if in pain. And I was reading the regular wiki fluff for teh headhunters, WE HAVE SHIELDS!!!!! Yay :P. Here, I'll start: Spartan-G117 18:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The black armored SPARTANS threw their weight against the hatch of the vent, struggling to keep it closed, "Can someone give me a welding torch!" One shouted. A Marine, who had been watching a small passageway that spiraled off towards the aft deck, ran over. Slinging his Assault Rifle, the marine, whose rank pins identified him as a Corporal, pulled a small tool off his belt and began sealing the hatch. As Jeffrey set Kodiak down, who was just coming back to consciousness, Sepia had taken out her canteen and a biofoam canister. She was washing away the acid from where it had melted through his suit and exposed skin when Kodiak spoke weakly, sounding like he was in some kind of dream. "That voice . . . I know that voice." The SPARTAN who had spoken froze. Striding over to Kodiak and Sepia, he knelt infront of them. "How?" He demanded, in a voice that the two knew, but with a much more hostile tone. "How do you know my voice?" Kodiak slipped back into darkness, but from behind her HAZOP visor, Sepia stared at the Headhunter. Kodiak was right, there was something very familiar about the Spartan. But she had to dispell that illusion. It had been years since she'd heard the voice, besides, Kodiak was delusional and listening through a helmet filter. And that voice was dead. She removed Kodiak's helmet to check for head wounds. As his pale face, half-closed gold-green eyes, and brown hair became visible, the Headhunter flinched. "K-Kodiak?" The Headhunter sounded as if he had seen a ghost. "You're alive?" He asked, incredulous, but hopeful. "More half-dead . . ." Kodiak joked feebly. "As always, Sam." It was then that the painkillers took over, and Kodiak fell back into unconsciousness. Sepia resecured his CQC helmet, and slowly turned to face the Headhunter. The two stared at each others' reflective visors. As her eyes searched every small scratch in its surface, questions fired in her mind. Was this really Sam? How long had it been? Behind that helmet, would she see the same face she remembered from Onyx? "Is it really . . ." she started, her voice faltering. "Is it really you?" Sighing heavily, the Headhunter with Sam's voice reached up and removed his helmet. As the bulbous piece of gear came off his head, Sepia saw that it really was Sam, and she felt a ray of happiness and joy surge up, a feeling that had become almost foreign to her. However, looking closer, she saw that her old friend had changed. This new Sam had a darker, almost haunted look in his eyes, and deep scars criss crossed his face. His formerly deep brown hair had greyed somewhat. This new Sam, Sepia realized, had seen far too much, and would never be free from his demons. Smiling uneasily, Sam spoke, "Hey Seps, how the hell did you guys get MJOLNIR suits before we did?" "We fought at Japan during the Battle of Earth. Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT." It was a strict rule to keep helmets on at all times during a mission, but with Sam alive she had to see him with her own eyes. The violet circles darted over to Jeffrey and Jane. They were watching with some interest. She passed over the marine and other Headhunter to return to Sam. "There were major military storage depots. After our SPI suits were trashed, we got permission to cobble together what Five-b components they'd recovered from dead Spartans. But you . . . they told us you were killed in the augmentations. And Marcus?" The other Headhunter stepped forward and removed his own helmet, "Alive and kicking, if I do say so myself. How's it been?" Sepia was relieved to see that Marcus hadn't changed. His complexion was as pale as ever, and his sea-green eyes still had that same, benevolent twinkle in them. Sam then spoke, "We were told the opposite. Ambrose, that bastard, told us that there had been some sort of catastrophe during the process, and that the rest of us had been the only ones pulled out." "So the intention was two seperate classes . . ." Sepia remembered Ambrose as a kind man, with DIs like Mendez and Stacker doing the dirty work. But he hadn't been above administering very dangerous augmentations, which she'd been told had killed Sam and Marcus. There must have been a reason. What had he and the Office of Naval Intelligence been planning? But by now, he had been missing long enough to be declared KIA. So maybe it no longer mattered. "What are those things?" It was Marcus who answered, "NO IDEA. We came across a video diary some marine had left. They had termed these things 'Xenomorphs'. Alot of the guys who dropped in are dead by now, we might be the only ones left." Sam then switched the topic, "Who are the stooges?" He asked, gesturing to the IIs. He had that tone in his voice that told Sepia he had just been joking, but the older SPARTANs clearly took offence. Jeffrey approached the Headhunter, the iconic Mark V helmet looking stern as he asked, “Do you remember anything from before the program?” Marcus smiled, almost forgetting they could see it without his helmet. “After becoming a Spartan, not much about before it is worth remembering by comparison.” Jeffrey leaned in close. “Forget who your superior officers are again, and you might wind up a civilian sooner than you think.” As Marcus wondered momentarily if the Two could really do that, Jane spoke. “The Xenomorphs aren’t our only problem. There’s a cloaked creature, bigger than an Elite, running around. I would have been caught by the aliens like Dyne was if not for it. It just looked at me for a second, then walked into their horde and started tearing them apart.” Sam froze at Jane's words, then nodded. "We've seen it too. Ripped one of the patrol teams to piecemeal. It was-" Sam froze mid sentence, then swore explosively. "Caught like Dyne? What happened to him?" Sepia looked nervously around. With Sam yelling like that, those freaks would find them far sooner. "He was taken when we first encountered them." Jane said in answer. "He cut himself off from me with a door control to buy me time. They're keeping him alive, last time my suit picked up his vital signs. Somewhere in the engine compartments." (we could use and modify what's already written from here) Sorry about the absence. School and Arista community service. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Top 100?! *jaw drops* Hell, I was not aware of that. But, yeah, if you really want to give it up, I'll take over AVS. Just E-mail me the files, k? AND YAY, REQUIEM IS COMING BACK! And thanks for the marin pics, very nice. But, yeah, I think that it might be best to redo the Machete reunion. See Above. BTW, check out Darker Paths, it's the new version of deathwish. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your guys a bit for the first Book, but Don't worry, It will mostly focus on Sam and Marcus. I would link it, but this PC is being a real bitch. And How do you update the sig? Spartan-G117 17:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Can you get some pictures of Sam and Marcus for me? If you can, I would appreciate it. Sam: Head: Commando; Chest: Commando; Right Shoulder: Scout; Left Shoulder: EVA; Accessory: SOFT CASE; Primary Color: Dark Green; Secondary Color: Grey; Visor Color: Blue Marcus: Head: Gungnir; Chest: HAZOP; Shoulders: Gungnir; Accessory: HARD CASE; Primary Color: Brown; Secondary Color: Red; Visor Color: Standard again, I would appreciate it Spartan-G117 18:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, nuts. The problem with Vanity is that my parents absolutely HATE when I download stuff on their PCs(yeah, no computer to call my own. Pathetic :( ). And again, this one is acting bitchy, and alot of functions don't work, including the picture-popup-menu-thingy. Ah well, I can't ask you to farm gruntocalypse for creds to get what I need. 'S-okay. Yeah, I read Kodiak's Long Story Short story, er, damn :P. Cheers, Spartan-G117 19:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) LOLers. And Ouch on the hive diving thing, man. If you want I'll let you write the hive diving part of the collab. Kinda like what you had me doing. BTW, is Poetic dead? He only put that one part in. And thanks for the outline, I might change some stuff, but I will keep as close to it as possible. HOPING AGAINST HOPE THAT THE IDIOT SCHOOL SYSTEM WON'T DESTROY YOUR HARD WORK, Spartan-G117 21:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. We're going down. I was wondering wether this might be the time in which I may seize the chance to discover the portal. Such a discovery, however, would mark at least two-thirds completion of the roleplay... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) K den, Hope he's back soon. I'm turning in for teh night. Cheers, Spartan-G117 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) That would be cool, thanks. I need to find out what happened to that supercarrier (the new one, not the one that got nued), so I can use it. As I said, I'm headed back into space, and if peole want to come along, then I can try to garuntee some zero-g combat for them, and boarding actions. Azecreth 19:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, he's up for the ride! ;) -M.S. 09:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Stacker Thks for the support No, really. I can't stand my life at this pint, so thank you for understanding. Honestly, the part were Coney was drinking wine was kinda just a one-off to me, but hey! I'll take it. Also, the gambling addiction is really kind of a challenge to me. I was thinking about doing the same for Sam, but maybe you can make it so that Sam(and maybe Dyne) are the only humans alive who can hold their own against her. Nice work so far! And go ahead with the infobox for marin, I don't mind(but i was definitely about to come to that point, so, again, thanks). BTW, I was thinking that maybe Kilroy squad could be like the 11/6's dumping ground for the soldiers who are extremely gifted, but don't take shit from anyone. Kinda like Battlefield: B-Company. And that he's a staff sergeant:P. And yay! I assisted in the name creation. And, FWY, I've decided that Marin has twin children, a boy and a girl. Apparently, Jes's that kind of a woman*Grins*. Spartan-G117 06:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S., if you want, I can "mainstream" the articles for the first two parts.IE, make sure it matches up with fanon canon. And also, have YOU SEEN THE CONAN TRAILER?! AWESOME!!!!!!!! LOL, CONSPIRACY FTW!!!!!!! Yeah, card game conspiracy. Always fun. As a matter of fact, when I get Darker Paths to the right point(Royal's formation), I was thinking, in leiu of the interview, they could simply be playing a game of poker, while discussing the team. Both of them cheating vehemently(By that point Sam would be considered Navy property, so he would be an LC, like Carter. And yeah, editing sucks. Balls. But yeah, maybe instead of Squad Kilroy it could be Kilroy Platoon. NOW DROP AN GIMME SIXTY-TWO!!! As for Voraussicht. That shit is knocked-up-and-over crazy. But hell, do what you will. And I was wondering if maybe Sam and Marcus could be present for the tail end of Beyond Recognition. The rest of Royal could be stuck elsewhere, but I think that the two of them should definitely be present for the endgame, and Sepia's ultimate fate. Of course, you could do what you want with them. Have them get spaced Mass Effect 2 style, if you want. As a matter of fact, have Marcus get killed in a shootout with Sepia. I really want to push Sam over the edge, and Marcus was the last few strands of the safety-net. And yeah, Azula's descent into insanity was interesting. And what do you think of the premise for the sequel series? Looks interesting to me. As for Sepia's going Benedict in the first place, maybe she takes what has happened to Sam, and just all the lies to heart, and goes bonkers. Hell, maybe they could have even been love interests, it would make things real interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Spartan-G117 23:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 'bout damn time 1st, though, what drove you to change Sepia's middle name? I liked the "Bat Crap Crazy" joke. I was literally rolling on the floor. But anyways, I'm kinda surprised that you agree on the strained relationship thing. As a matter of fact, between Sepia killing Marcus and (maybe)Sam killing Sepia, I'm trying to pitch him over the edge, as well. The difference is that he stays UNSC. As for the Ark ruins, I really like the idea. Of course, we will have to smash it even more. And yeah, the whole, Sepia descends into madness would definitely be worth chronicling, maybe in the form of a journal. And as for Ajax's Royal Team, I'll check it out. And tell me when you kick off Recognition, I really want to start writing that bad boy. And, I got a dog. So there's that. Spartan-G117 17:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So, uh, when you gonna post?---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I wonder... Can Morales join up with Quinn? He's got a Pelican full of ammo and 5-6 ODSTs to support you. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chris is going to end the RP soon. I suggest we take Quinn and the guys he's with with Morales back to the farmhouse. Turok has some unfinished business. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 14:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please evacuate Luc, Jake, Ed, Bryce, and some other marines. You have temporary control over any of TheivingFan and TheMerciless' characters that you may wish, as they don't plan on returning any time soon. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) That would be... Your mother FRENCH TOAST!!!!! That was highlarious. WIN! Fine, but just to lay down a plotline: A: Sam runs into Sepia as she prepares to leave Jericho, but is tired and quickly defeated. B: Before she can finish him off, Marcus shows, kills her retinue, and exchanges harsh words before they engage in combat. Marcus nearly wins, but Sepia pulls a dirty move, and ends up shooting Marcus in the chest with his own Grenade Launcher. C: Sam comes to, and again, attempts to kill Sepia, but is KOed, but is dispatched, and taken prisoner. Marcus is found by Kodiak and Dyne, and dies after making them promise to kill Sepia. D: Sam recuperates in his cell, and escapes, wreaking havoc on Vract's ship. He stows aboard a Seraph when Sepia takes a transport to the Ark's surface. Shooting her down, he brutalises the survivors, and attacks Sepia. Exchanging insults and curses all the while, the fight ends when Sepia slashes Sam's arm off just below the elbow. She can't bring herself to kill him, and leaves in tears under her helm. E: Sam is found, and eventually manages to recuperate enough to show up in time to witness Sepia's final moments. After Dyne mortally wounds her, she ends up giving her own eulogy(or something), and dies, leaving Sam to contemplate his thoughts. BTW, I want to do the co-write thing for all the Sam/Marcus vs. Sepia scenes, but can I write the Dyne one myself? I have a really vivid mental picture of the conflicting thoughts going through his head. Cheers, --Spartan-G117 01:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Mumbles Incoherently* As for the story: okay, and the DvS sounds good. I Love both RP ideas, and would like to participate. I actually had an idea for a story about an A-company SPARTAN trudging through the streets, thinking about the loss of his bretheren before he is cornered and killed in a Noble-6 esque fasion. I actually found the machete page, and Marcus was the one with the RL, Sam had a gauss rifle. I'm thinking kind of a mixture of "off", and "vengeful", which may result in strained relations with Dyne, as he took Sepia out, rather than Sam. And by the time Beyond Recognition happens, Royal Team has been formed. Cheers, Spartan-G117 00:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on Royal's roster, although I have a few names in mind. And I hope you don't mind if Sam gets gory. I was thinking of sepia taunting him in his cell, but he disables the shield and sets off some smoke grenades, clotheslines sepia, and tears open her escort elite's chest, pulling out a heart, and shoving it down his throat. cheers--Spartan-G117 02:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's psychological. Everywhere he goes he leaves mass carnage, slaughtering everything. I also thought up a celeb deathmatch-type idea where Machete(minus Mark) are in a free-for-all, where Sam kills Seps, Kodiak kills Dyne, and one of the two left kills the other, than dies of bleedout a few seconds later. --Spartan-G117 04:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I was wondering if during the events of Recog., if Sam could find a trashed sentinel, which was equipped with a small teleport generator, which he transplants into his armor. I just think that it fits, and could work in a fashion similar to that part of CE, but much more localized. The thought came as a random blurb, and I have been playing alot of Mortal Kombat 9 lately. Noob/Smoke Tag Team FTW! --Spartan-G117 22:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The idea is that he would tinker with it over the years, and eventually be able to use it anywhere, but with a drain on suit power. Rather than using the moniter's system wholly, he would take inspiration and build a compact unit onto his armor. With Nightcrawler-esque limitations. I am also considering giving him an eidetic memory, to help "assist" in his insanity. Go on scribd, search for "Imperial Guard Codex" and search for the section on Sergeant Lukas Bastonne. He has a similar , ah, affliction. So, it would be both a gift and a curse. Waiting eagerly for H:BR to begin, --Spartan-G117 05:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You can demonstrate planetary instability, please allow me to conclude the RP, however. The planet must remain intact (for the most part) until our teams escape. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) And you are staying for the sequel starting in the early Summer? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Kis for Katana. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 10:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well. GREAT. *Grimace* OK, I've had a rough school day, but now I've got 6 weeks of NOTHING ahead. So yay. Spartan-G117 20:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Caught the bug Well... Sorry I've been, ah, inactive, over the past while. Unfortunately, my friend has introduced me to minecraft. SHEER AWESOMENESS. Anyways, are you going to start Beyond Recognition anytime soon? I'm getting angsty. Modern Warfare 2(I know, ive betrayed this community :( ) Spec Ops will only keep me busy for so long. If you need anything, just ring, --Spartan-G117 22:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) edit: You also need to put your author-thing on Lance of Unseen Influence(awesome, btw) Meh, it's all up to you, but I am partial to groundside. I've also decided that Royal is in the concept phase. I'm getting very fidgety over the Sam v. Sepia thing, and at this point in my head it involves several Spec Ops Elites, and a snowy cliffside so booby trapped that Tex would blush. Release me from my pain, Spartan-G117 04:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Why not? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 10:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Just remember what little bits of canon we have, and if you want to join the project, then don't be afraid to ask. That's the beauty of this project, all Halo Fanon characters can be included, they're just different. So go ahead, and if you have questions or want to join the main project, just send a message. --Azecreth 17:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I know it has started, I have been wanting to join for a while but seeing how I missed about half of Losing Hope I really have no idea how to start getting in. I have no clue what happened since I left. By chance, would you mind writing me in and giving me a quick update on what has happened so far in Gaining Faith so I can get in. I would appreciate it if you would. --Foxtrot12 17:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Ahalosniper from gun If you don't mind, I'm going to ave my marine Clyde Stirling link up with Quinn. We can have some adventures while everyone else is busy in space. --Azecreth 14:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I did miss that. I'll edit it so it makes sense. --Azecreth 17:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Does Cor still join the Heresy or will Turok have to kill him? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) So if they duel on the ship now, how do they survive? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you want they to duel on the ship? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay than. In an attempt to forestall my own loss of sanity, I came up with a semi-decent way for the Sepia vs. Sam/Marcus smackdowns to go down. I was thinking that the first fught would happen on Jericho, with Sam and Marcus finding her, and the traitor only winning by fighting EXTREMELY dirty, mortally wounding Marcus and incapacitating Sam, taking him prisoner. Within that space of time, Ion eventually locates Marcus, who says his last words, and apologizes for Sam's behavior, then dies. Afterwards, as the Ark is reached, Sepia goes down to the prison block to speak to Sam(note: far from a taunting match, both are trying to convince the other to join them, if in Sam's case partly because he wants to plant a knife in Sepia's back). To escape, Sam fires an EMP from his armor, allowing him to leave the cell block with guards hot on his tail. He jumps into a seraph fighter and highends it to the surface, but is chased down by more 'raphs. He shoots down a few, but is ultimately shot down. Crash landing, Sam stumbles, broken and bleeding, into a complex, where he encounters a moniter(who makes repeated remarks about Sam's mental state). Sam eventually convinces the moniter to both heal him and repair his armor, as well as give him the teleport upgrade. Baiting Sepia into landing in an area that Sam has extensively booby-trapped, Sam engages Sepia, as well as several Sanghieli in a smackdown reminiscient of episode 19 of the last season of Red vs. Blue. Sam ultimately looses, both the fight and his right arm, but Sepia cannot bring herself to finish him off. Saying her final regrets and goodbyes, Sepia leaves to face her death. Over-the-top? *Eye twitches* Damn computer won't let me space unless I double. Srry And I forgot the sig,--Spartan-G117 15:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that would work beautifully. Having Sam and Kodiak in a fight together would, 1, allow us to have some witty banter pass between the two during the fight. 2, it would mean that Kodiak could notice the difference in Sam during a fight, compared to when the scarred fighter is idle. Another question, how badly can I beat up Sepia? The worst I intend to do(if left off my leash:P) is have her take a few stray bullets, and have Sam stick her with his machete in their final fight. Sepia actually then uses the weapon to chop off Sam's arm, but the machete(A not-so-subtle reminder to Sam from himself of his roots) reminds her what she left behind, and she can't finish him off. She exchanges a few words with her former love, than leaves. Nyannyannyannyannyannyannyannyannaynnyannyan, --Spartan-G117 16:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You still involved with Gaining Faith? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) This is why you should have had the Spartains called this in SOR. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 04:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) no, I thought the name fit. Didf you look at the article? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the vote. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you ok? You haven't posted in a while. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) So, what are we to do? After Tron's plugged in? Also, what does Tron do? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 00:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Necros We're good to go. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) We're leaving so early? Cor still has the AI. We have 3 objectives. 1) Get back to the Grapes. 2) Get the AI from Cor/'s dead body(If we must.) 3) Find Riley. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Gif-ness The stage is set, my friend. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You should get Pikapi to come back to Gaining Faith. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, we got to think. There must be something we can do. How did the Shield World Onyx work out? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest I had an offline discussion with Pikapi. He has Lost Hope and can't Gain back his Faith. I have full control over Riley. I say we finish this soon. OK with you? Please respond after I post. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) In reality though, it's just you and me, bro. I'll try to reach TehSpartan,but until then, we're the main writers. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 10:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RP Draco III Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 04:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Say there . . . SotF Mate, you owe me one. Spoke to Sona about my supply drop and that health pack I gave Janson will help keep Quinn alive. We have to ration out our supply drops and co-ordinate them as best we can to make sure our characters survive for as long as possible. :) Venator I'm very glad to hear you're enjoying it! It's a labour of love, but as with all such labours it's slow going. I'll try to fix the typos when I can - it should just be a simple matter of copy-pasting back and forth. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Dwindling Flame Minor Problem Trollface impendant... Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy rethinking parts of my fiction, and I was about to come back to the site when the halo 4 issue of game informer shipped. So yeah, I'm probably going to due splitting universes, one only following the bungee canon, with it's twin having the 343 stuff. That, and I'm rethinking my entire approach to Darker Paths, with the new revamp (the second overhaul) taking advantage of Sam's status as eidetic. I'm thinking about rewriting the story as a series of journals, up to Sam's death during Operation: Regicide. More on that later, but I wanted to know your thoughts. Sent from my moms new iPad, S-G117 Assault Barge Hello Hi could you help me out with an article of mine?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 23:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be fine. I actually came up with a diverging plotpoint that we could use to kick-start the 343i canon. Perhaps both teams could be present for SPARTAN-062's test of the Mk VI armor(undoubtably giving Coney a serious headache as she attempted to keep them apart). Archer ends up walking down a hall discussing the ramifications of the new armor if the Headhunters gained access to any number of the suits, and a small group of marines and naval personell rush past them, having heard of the brawl between Maria and Dyne and desperate to watch. In the Bungie-only canon, the marines rush by without incident, and Archer continues on. Archer is deployed into the woods around Mombassa during the Second Battle of Earth to hunt down a group of Covenant SpecOps, and Ion is deployed to Tokyo. In the diverging timeline, however, one of the marines bumps into Marcus, and ends up telling them what's happening. The two accompany the soldiers to wherever the other SPARTANs are brawling, and Marcus attempts to stop the fight. Maria kicks him in the face and knocks him out by way of answer, and an enraged Sam joins the fray. It is only after Maria delivers a visor shattering blow to both Sam and Dyne that the two recognize each other, but by then more people have arrived, including Sepia, Kodiak, and Erin. After some initial anger with Coney, the team celebrates a short reunion before being sent back to their own groups. However, when the time comes for the teams to deploy to Earth, Sam hacks the battlenet and gets his team deployed alongside Ion to Japan. Afterwards the team reforms as Macheté and, alongside Bayonet and a few of Archer's Headhunter allies are assigned to the Infinity. I also thought that we could keep the idea of Royal Team there by having the group become collectively referred to as 'the Royals', due to their(mostly Sam, a Headhunter named Garrett-Ω027 - more on Garrett in a later post - , and probably Sepia) contempt of the IVs, as they were not trained as strenously as the previous generations. Well, I guess they were, but not from childhood. Give me your thoughts, --Spartan-G117 20:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Confessional I wasn't really sure about the armor testing bit either, but after watching Men in Black 3 I'm kinda hooked on the idea of having tiny changes in people's actions causing wildly different outcomes. And besides, the impression I got reading about Dyne's encounter with Maria is that Dyne overstepped his bounds, and while she probably threw the first punch, Dyne had earned it. Also, I saw that Vinh is FoTM. Great work, dude! Also, I can really relate to the 'I was young' bit, and not just in the past tense. To tell you the truth, I'm only fourteen. Yeah, you've probably noticed that much of my early work was sub-standard, by any definition, mostly because I lacked the maturity to really know what I was writing. I lied about my age as a result of being psycho-conditioned to believe everyone on the internet is a creeper, and joined as a result of being fairly good at writing for my then age (ten-ish), and being obsessed with Halo. As you can probably tell, my writing has gotten a lot less immature over the years, and I start high school in about five weeks. The only reason I didn't just abandon Halo Fanon is because I've inherited my family's stubborness, and because Sam, Marcus, and Derek have all become constant presences in my thoughts. I understand if you're angry at all, and if it comes to you not wanting to work with me anymore, I'd like to surrender all of my current characters to you, as I only want the best for them. Somewhat crazy sounding, yes, but I truly care for my creations, which is one of two reasons I haven't entered them in Survival of the Fittest. That, and they would be dead within a few episodes. Anyways, I was wondering if you could do quotes for Sam and Marcus on their pages. I'm starting yet another revamp of my works, in prep for my creation of the epistolary novel that will be Darker Paths, and I thought quotes from the other members of Archer would be nice. Problem is, I don't really know right know how Coney would talk of them, I can't write Kodiak for the life of me, and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to properly write Dyne and Sepia. You can do one for Marin if you want to, as well, but I already have something in mind for good 'ol Charge. Headhunter stuff And likewise, it's a sign of your age that you took that so gracefully, old man(Insert Dyne-inspired smiley here). I'm happy you still want to work with me, and I actually have something to run by you. I was reading through the Headhunters page on Halopedia, and I noticed that it states that as part of training the Headhunters went through six months of wartime insertions, and then are deployed behind Covenant lines. I mulled this over while playing Halo Reach and simultaneously looking up Reach for Derek's story, and it hit me. The distinction was probably that the 'training' missions were against insurrectionist facilities, and, well, you know what happens afterwards. Working off this idea, I also noticed that Headhunters were separated relatively early in training, so perhaps Sam and Marcus were listed dead in augmentations when Ambrose, Mendez, and Stacker decided "Hell, they're good, and they're compatible. Stick 'em in with the Headhunters." I've also come up with the idea that the newer, greener headhunters were placed under the tutelage of older headhunters who had survived their behind-enemy-lines work. In the case of Archer Team, as well as Dire Team(which introduces Garrett-G027, ultimately Royal Three when Marcus passes on), their tutors were the members of Star Team(more commonly, and jokingly, referred to as Amazon Team, for Aurora-B004's often sexist attitude towards her charges, and also the team that Lyn(now officially numbered Beta-fourty-seven) came from). Also, I've started pages for Garrett and Lyn. Spartan-G117 AAO Invite Great minds think alike indeed I swear, it's a conspiracy!!! I was perusing the sight, looking for inspiration, and I stumbled onto the page of Actene's flagship character. ''Mordred''. I've been on the page before, a couple years back, but I saw that it had changed some, and I began to draw points of familiarity within the article. Sam= black hair, grey eyes, and an augmetic arm. Simon= black hair, grey eyes, and an augmetic arm. Sure, I've noticed that Sepia also follows the same hair and eye color, though the latter does change periodically. On that note, how does Sepia keep up on her booster shots, considering that she's gone rogue? But anyways, the fact that I even had the same idea for an augmetic arm is just driving me crazy! The only bone I have there is that Actene specifically made Simon's left arm the one missing. That, and the fact that Sam and Simon are otherwise nothing alike... But still!!! And anyways, I there was something I wanted serious advice on, but I went off on a different, if related, tangent in my last message. I know for a fact that I want Derek on Reach for the Fall. In fact, I was considering having his platoon deployed into a small community of in indirect support of NOBLE Team's investigation of the visegrad relay, though what happens after, I need to work on. I also know I want to have Archer's first training op be against a cell of Innies based on Mars, and to have their ideals take their first steps towards the bluff when they are ultimately ordered to turn the entire canyon into a bonfire by planting homing beacons across the area, damning the innocents living in the canyon to a horrible death. I also know I want Sam to attempt to kill Ambrose in a fit of rage in the mission's aftermath, with only the combined efforts of Lyn, Marcus, and a slight shake of Lucy's head stopping him from killing the older SPARTAN, who he had overwhelmed through surprise and various dirty tactics. But beyond that, there is a part of me that wants to have Headhunter Detachment: GOLIATH, as the combination of Archer, Dire, and Star teams would be known, deployed into the mountains of on the night of July 23rd, with their intended mission being to slaughter the Insurrectionist inhabitants of an abandoned military outpost, but finding all the inhabitants already dead. Having been dropped out of the back of a Longsword as their deployment, and lacking long range communications, they begin hiking through the mountains towards a nearby town, konok(meaning stubborn in Hungarian), hoping to make contact with their superiors. When they arrive, they find a large group of Covenant warriors holding the locals hostage, preparing them for execution. Despite Aurora's protests, Teams Archer and Dire, urged on by Sam, sneak into the village, and engage the Covenant. Insanity ensues, and Garrett's teammate, an assault specialist named Conrad, is engaged in hand-to-hand combat by a trio of SpecOps Elites, and kills two before the last shoots him in the throat with a needler. Regrouping, GOLIATH deploys to Manassas, where Aurora is killed as direct result of her arrogance, and the others recieve their true babtism of fire. Marcus loses his leg to a supercombining needler during the team's evacuation, and Garrett narrowly avoids being killed by an Elite's energy dagger, but loses his left eye. Everything involving GOLIATH on Reach is subject to change, and any advice on Derek and Visegrad would be appreciated. Plus, we(or I) need to figure out why Garrett isn't present on Jericho VII, as he is an official member of ROYAL Team by that time. Feedback welcome, Spartan-G117 P.S. What's your gamertag? I have (fairly) regular access to an Xbox right now, and thought we could potentially play sometime. Email it to me, and we can see what happens. Re:Re:AAO Invite Re:Sketchup, you say? Sepia is ready! Good news and bad news... Re:Re:Thanks (I think it's two "Re's") Friend request sent!!! K then. Sent you a friend request over live. It's not really my account, so I won't give the name here, but it is accompanied by the message "Gamma 19 to 330. Die." I'll be on at around 2 PM to 3 PM sunday the 8th, and again at about 6 to 7. All clocked on the west coast. I remember you saying something about washington, so that could place you on either seaboard. Cheers and Oddballs, Feedback welcome, Spartan-G117 02:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm not always the one playing, but you can usually tell by what game he or I am playing. He plays MLB and other sports games, but I only play reach. Shouldn't be any room for error, as he's pretty burned out on shooters. P.S. the mic sucks, so my transmission could be garbled. Ok. That's cool. , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Damn. Oh well, I guess I should be available Wednesday. I'll probably be there at around 11 to 12, and again at 2 to 3. The first time could end up being 10 to 11, But the second one should be locked. Anyways, I finally got around to setting up a text box, but I might make more just to keep things from getting too Monotonous. But hey, textboxes are win. By the way, will you still have access to a computer? Where are you going, anyway? Cheers. }} Damn, that's a wall of words for ya. I'll keep the next one short , also known simply as HRUNTING or YGGDRASIL. My idea for this is to have Marcus find one unit mothballed in an ONI warehouse in Manassas. Not too unlikely, as Reach was the hotbed for all UNSC military tech, so it's viable that the set Ghost died in wasn't the only unit. Anyways, while Sam mutinies against Aurora's shrewd-yet-skewed orders for the remainders of GOLIATH to evacuate and leave the people in the city to their fates, taking Garrett and even Lyn(once Aurora's best friend) with him to reinforce a line of Army and Marine Corps soldiers defending a section of the local spaceport, which happens to be the only UNSC-controlled air corridor out of the city, Marcus is waist deep in scrap parts and weapons, busy reconfiguring the exoskeleton's weapon configuration, and some of it's other systems, including welding extra armor and adding pneumatic systems to supplement the hydraulics to the left side, as he intends to turn the suit into a walking tank. Terming it 'SCARFACE' for lack of knowledge of the suit's real name, Marcus shoots his way through masses of covenant warriors on his way to Sam's location. Turning into a rallying point for the weary human soldiers, the members of GOLIATH manage to hold the line long enough for everyone but them and a few ODSTs, possessed of the usual hatred for SPARTANs, and refusing to be outdone. Sam manages to get an Albatross down onto the platform, to make up for Marcus' drastically increased weight, and the soldiers all board the transport at the same time, with the exception of Marcus, weighed down and already limping from a blow by a gravity hammer. This nearly costs Marcus his life, as several fuel rod guns are fired, and strike him simultaneously. Saved only by all his extra armor, Marcus' leg is still severed when the armored plates near his leg are bent in by the force. Sam and a grizzled ODST work together to free him, with Sam firing a gatling gun from a braced position(probably causing serious damage to his own arms in the effort of controlling the monstrous weapon's recoil) and the marine releasing the safety hatches on the suits front. Surprised by Marcus' youth, the ODST manages to carry him(out of his armor, as he had left his SPI armor at the warehouse so he could wear the HRUNTING) back to the ship, followed by Sam. The group gets out of the city, but one of the engines is damaged by a banshee's fuel rod gun, so it is forced to put down. Thus leading to the events of the group trekking to Aszod. The Shock troopers are ultimately muaveshirts, but they teach Sam the importance of being a leader, because he is ultimately the highest ranking person in the group. Well, aside from Lyn, but she cedes command to him, because she's distracted with keeping Marcus alive. I've got some other things I want to talk to you about, namely the Somnus AI, but that can wait until 2.}} NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Musings, anger, and Comic-Con Orienting in spaaaaaaaaace! P.S. What do you think of what I've done with Sam and Garrett's articles? I thought the way I used Erin in Sam and Marcus' recruitment would serve to create an interesting dynamic between them. Considering she tries to kill Ion after she softens up, I wouldn't put it past her to test the pair in such a brutal fashion. Gears of Solid Metal P.S. Rereading Following Orders, and just hit the Kodiak's Dream pic. Struck me just how badass it would look in the reach engine with the right vis-filters, or whatever you call the color modding things. I don't use forge enough. :( Scott Pilgrim vs. the Forerunners, and candidate 027. Let's stick with text-format unless we plan ahead :) Re: Uncategorized Pages Appreciated. Article and associated talk page have been deleted for purposelessness. Will deal with the others shortly. CC The Int3rN37 is d3s7r0ying me!!! & another screw-myself-over epiphany San 'Shyuum Delete template Seung-ah-G217'8' I'm sorry it took me long enough to see what you said. I am changing her tag to one higher for AAO, and I'm all for the idea of Aspen training Seung-ah. Is Aspen in AAO at all? I see no indication of it whatsoever. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC)